


Bajo el manzano

by Iridiscencia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Declarations Of Love, Gen, GoodOmensTober2020, IneffableLATAM, Love, M/M, Other, Young Aziraphale (Good Omens), Young Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27203782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iridiscencia/pseuds/Iridiscencia
Summary: Hacia minutos que Crowley le había dicho algo a Aziraphale y no le había respondido, quizá pensando el error que había cometido al aceptado ir a su casa y salir con él por "quiensabecual" vez en ese año.(Este fanfic participa en el reto #Fictober de la página "Ineffables Fanfickers")
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Bajo el manzano

**Author's Note:**

> GoodOmensTober2020
> 
> Día 22: Suburbios

Habían estado toda la tarde juntos y después de un día de paseo estaban sentados bajo el aquel manzano en el patio de la casa de Crowley, como lo habían hecho muchos años atrás cuando eran niños, cuando su abuela les cocinaba hamburguesas y les daba helado. Esa había sido una tarde para rememorar mientras caminaban por los suburbios. 

Todo fue de maravilla, habían desayunado en uno de sus lugares favoritos y después pasearon por el lugar tomados de la mano, dejando que todos les vieran, Crowley sonriente presumiendo lo feliz que estaba por tener a su novio de vuelta después de meses de no verse en persona.

Fue asombroso hasta que Crowley lo arruinó, o esa era su percepción, y es que si no hubiese abierto la boca en ese momento no se sentiría con ganas de querer ser tragado por la tierra o que una manzana le cayera en la cabeza y le dejara inconsciente o algo que le sacara de aquella situación. 

Y es que hacia minutos que Crowley le había dicho algo a Aziraphale y el rubio ni siquiera había respondido con nada, solo observaba hacia un punto fijo entre los rosales y las gardenias que adornaban el patio, quizá pensando el error que había cometido al aceptado ir a su casa y salir con él por quiensabecual vez en ese año.

Porque Crowley le había dicho que le amaba.

Ni siquiera era el momento, no estaban hablando de amor, era sobre cosas irrelevantes de la vida cotidiana cuando escuchó la risa del rubio y le vio sonreír de cierta forma que se le escapó aquel “Te amo”. 

El pelirrojo estaba aterrorizado por tantas cosas. ¿Por qué le había pasado eso? 

Lo había hecho sin pensar y no razonó hasta el momento que salió de su boca y la idea con carga que llevaban esas palabras le golpeó pues ¿De verdad lo hacía? La idea de no hacerlo le hacía querer llorar, pues el sabía lo que sentía pero ¿era suficiente? No lo sabía ¿Sería para siempre?

Esas dos palabras conllevaban tanto, pero estaba seguro que lo sentía y era muy fuerte.

Pero estaba realmente asustado.

Quizá le aterraba no ser suficiente para él, Crowley se sentía solo como un hombrecillo en medio de los suburbios que no tenía los medios para salir de él, tenía un viejo auto y trabajaba en el mini supermercado local, la casa se estaba cayendo a pedazos y, en cambio, cuando cumplió los quince años Aziraphale se había marchado en una mañana de verano hacia la ciudad y aprovechaba sus vacaciones de la universidad, desobedeciendo a toda su familia para ir a ese pueblo en medio de la nada y convivir con él.

Crowley estaba aterrorizado, quizá Aziraphale se había dado cuenta que no tenían tantas cosas en común. Aziraphale era dulce, romántico, elegante; incluso días atrás le había regalado rosas rojas y le había tomado de la mano tan dulcemente mientras caminaban por la costa que era obvio como quería llevar las cosas.

Crowley era todo lo contrario, no se veía como alguien romántico, no sabía como serlo, estaba aprendiendo y estaba seguro que lo estaba haciendo mal ¿Cómo es que Aziraphale seguía saliendo con él? 

Y sí, quizá en algún momento del pasado Aziraphale le había dicho que le quería por como era, habían luchado mucho por estar juntos y no quería sentirse inseguro, pero pero aún así no podía evitar sentir que después de esas palabras el otro le fuese a rechazar, que le dijera que debía ser un error y es que los segundos o minutos u horas estaban pasando y el otro no le respondía. No esperaba una respuesta igual, ni siquiera algo positivo, solo quería que le dijera algo. 

—¿Es verdad? —Aziraphale le preguntó muy serio después de un momento.  
—No… —Le respondió el pelirrojo.  
—Oh... 

La expresión de Aziraphale pasó de seria a triste.

  
—Bueno, sssí… esss que… nggksss… lo sssiento. —Crowley se llevó las manos a la cabeza.  
—¿Por qué? —Aziraphale le observaba confundido.  
—Por eso.  
—Está bien, querido.  
—No, no está bien.  
—¿Por qué no? es algo que sientes y está bien.  
—¿En serio está bien? Porqué es algo fuerte, ángel y no es algo que me haya pasado antes.   
—Pero lo sientes ahora.  
—Sí, pero nos vemos muy poco ¿No voy muy rápido? Somos muy diferentes.  
—Oh, Crowley... 

Crowley quería llorar y aún más cuando vio a Aziraphale reír de aquella forma tan angelical para después besarle con tanta intensidad que Crowley sentía como todo el calor se concentraba en su rostro y estaba seguro que no habría distinción entre su cabello y su cara.

—Te amo, Crowley. —Aziraphale le susurró al oído y le abrazó. —Y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de opinión, nunca.

Aquello le hizo querer grita, Crowley se sintió el hombre más feliz de mundo, porque podía ver en esos ojos azules que no se le mentía, Aziraphale le decía la verdad.

No tenía dudas, le amaba, era correspondido y aunque no sabía que les podía deparar el futuro en esos momentos sabía que el sentimiento realmente era fuerte y se sentía bendecido por ello. 


End file.
